


Teen Idle

by Primadonna (sbklight), sbklight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbklight/pseuds/Primadonna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbklight/pseuds/sbklight
Summary: Era difícil decifrar Sehun em cada um de seus arquétipos, Chanyeol poderia tentar o quanto quisesse. O Park jamais poderia saber quem era o rapaz que se trancava no armário com ele, o que fazia fogueiras no quintal, o que chorava pelos beijos que não ganhou, e ainda o que brincava com o seu coração.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. American Youth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa história é um tributo ao Electra Heart e o seu conceito, mesmo que ele seja a respeito dos papéis sociais femininos e toda a influência midiática acerca do "american" dream. Eu criei a minha interpretação das personas que a Marina apresentou nesse álbum e me peguei tendo certa identificação com as transições que eu reconheci ali, então foi aí que criei os arquétipos do Sehun, partindo de algo que ele teria em comum com a Electra Heart.
> 
> Os dois buscando a qualquer custo algum tipo de aceitação.
> 
> Mas é importante ter em mente que, mesmo tendo problemas parecidos, Sehun e Electra são MUITO diferentes. Eles possuem diferenças realmente grandes, as quais espero que vocês compreendam até o último capítulo.

_“I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out_

_‘Cause that’s what young love is all about_

_So pull me closer and kiss me hard_

_I’m gonna pop your bubblegum heart”_

**_Bubblegum Bitch; MARINA_ **

**Teen Idle; capítulo I**

_“American Youth”_

Na primeira vez em que vi Sehun, ele queimava uma bíblia.

Eu estava passando aquela semana na casa dos meus avós, e a janela do seu quarto ficava bem de frente para a minha. E eu larguei o material de física para prestar atenção.

Eu não sei dizer o porquê e se havia qualquer lógica no que ele estava fazendo. Eu só sei que, quando olhei para a janela do seu quarto, ele tinha as páginas sacras na mão esquerda, e na outra havia um isqueiro.

Com os cabelos desleixadamente descoloridos e uma regata suja de graxa, ele admirava o fogo consumindo todas aquelas folhas, e as atirava pela ventana antes que a chama alcançasse os seus dedos.

O modo com que ele olhava para o que fazia era um tanto perturbador. Era quase como se ele queimasse o pior dos seus inimigos.

Em algum momento ele olhou para mim, sabia que estava sendo observado.

Mas parecia não dar a mínima.

Ele tinha dezesseis anos, eu tinha dezoito e precisava me concentrar nos exames finais da escola.

Não tinha tempo para presenciar um protesto particular.

Apenas fechei a cortina e voltei a estudar. E eu não faço ideia se ele continuou olhando para a minha janela.

Poucas semanas depois, quando estava de férias e retornei para a casa dos meus avós, fiquei sabendo que Sehun havia queimado aquele livro em um ato de rebeldia contra a família.

Minha avó, de alguma forma, sabia de muita coisa sobre a família daquele garoto. E eu preferi não perguntar como. Mas ela falou que os Oh eram extremamente fundamentalistas...

Porém, Sehun não.

E, depois de ser castigado por se recusar a fazer uma prece, ele externou a sua revolta naquela atitude simbólica — no entanto criminosa.

Eu não aprovo o que ele fez, porém nunca me senti no direito de questionar.

De qualquer forma, seus pais o castigaram mais ainda por isso.

Na segunda vez em que vi Sehun, ele já tinha dezessete anos.

Seu cabelo estava descolorido com mais capricho e suas roupas estavam limpas.

Eu havia ido ajudar o meu avô a consertar a cerca do quintal. Naquela tarde, o menino estava sentado sobre o galho de uma árvore no terreno da sua casa, lendo o que eu nunca tive o menor interesse de saber.

Mas quando eu fiquei sozinho, ele perguntou o meu nome. Eu respondi baixo, e ele sorriu.

Nunca entendi o motivo.

E eu só não perguntei o seu porque eu já sabia, e talvez isso tenha soado um tanto rude.

Mas eu tinha quase certeza de que ele já imaginava.

Na terceira vez em que eu o vi, em 94, ele já tinha dezoito anos. Eu já tinha vinte anos e morava com a minha avó, porque vovô morreu e eu não queria deixá-la sozinha naquela casa grande.

E era perto da loja de conveniência onde eu trabalhava, portanto eu era alguém que poderia dar assistência a ela a qualquer momento.

Mas, quando eu vi Sehun, ele estava escorado na cerca que dividia as casas, fumando e me encarando, enquanto eu estudava no quintal.

Eu ainda tinha esperanças de entrar na faculdade.

Naquele dia o inverno não estava tão rigoroso, ele usava uma jaqueta de couro, e permanecia com o hábito de descolorir os cabelos. Mas, além disso, ele decidiu ter uma conversa de verdade comigo.

— Tá estudando, Park? — Sehun sustentava um sorriso mínimo, e seu tom era suave.

— É... Tô sim. — Respondi ajeitando meus óculos.

— A faculdade é muito difícil?

— Na verdade, eu tô estudando pra entrar... Então não sei te dizer, mas imagino que sim.

— Entendo... — Ele tirou o cigarro de sua boca e o estendeu em minha direção. Continuei sentado na grama, olhando confuso para ele. — Quer dar uma relaxada?

— Ah, não, muito obrigado. — Recusei um tanto sem graça. — Não gosto de cigarro.

— Por que não?

— Meu pai era viciado... Não suporto o cheiro.

— Tudo bem. — Foi quando ele apagou o cigarro na cerca que eu percebi que, talvez, eu tenha sido um pouco rude.

Mas ele não parecia incomodado.

Tanto que substituiu a nicotina por um chiclete que tirou de seu bolso.

— Vem cá, Chanyeol... — Sehun continuou, sugestivo. — Por que não vamos para o meu quarto?

— Para o seu quarto? — Franzi o cenho, estranhando o convite.

— É.

Naquele domingo tedioso, não era como se eu tivesse algo a mais para fazer. Respirei fundo e decidi deixar os livros de lado por um momento.

Levantei-me da grama e pulei a cerca, quase enroscando o casaco no processo. E, parando diante daquele garoto, pude perceber que ele tinha quase a minha altura.

Sem dizer absolutamente nada, Sehun agarrou-me pelo braço e me guiou para dentro de sua casa. Passamos pela sala, onde uma senhora estava atenta a um filme qualquer que passava na televisão.

— Quem é esse, Sehun? — A mulher questionou ríspida.

— Vá se foder, mãe. — Ele devolveu já nas escadas, dando o dedo médio em resposta.

Eu achei aquilo tudo muito estranho, mas ainda assim acompanhei o menino.

Eu já sabia que ele tinha uma família problemática... Só não esperava que fosse ao ponto de ele ofender a mãe deliberadamente.

Novamente, eu não aprovo o que ele fez, porém nunca me senti no direito de questionar.

— Sehun, você... — Tentei falar, porém ele tapou a minha boca com a destra.

— Você não precisa dizer nada. — Sehun respondeu e me empurrou para dentro do seu quarto, batendo a porta logo em seguida.

Foi questão de segundos para ele jogar aquele chiclete no lixo e me jogar em sua cama. Eu estava tentando entender o que acontecia ainda, apesar de ter uma _boa_ ideia.

Ajeitei-me o mais rápido possível para apoiar as minhas costas na cabeceira, e quando vi o moleque já estava sentando no meu colo.

Não preciso nem dizer o quanto aquilo era repentino, mas não era algo que eu recusaria.

E ele me beijou, com vontade, e posso dizer que havia algum demônio da luxúria o consumindo naquele momento. Foi bizarro, porém estranhamente bom.

Sehun puxava o meu cabelo sem muita delicadeza, e minhas mãos seguiam firmes em sua cintura. Em algum momento os meus óculos acabaram caindo do meu rosto, apenas senti o garoto juntando eles e pendurando na gola da minha camiseta. E ele aproveitou para arranhar o meu pescoço.

O Oh não era uma pessoa de um todo cautelosa.

E o que eu definitivamente não entendia... Por que ele me levou para o seu quarto para dar uns amassos sem nem me conhecer direito?

E por que eu fui para o quarto daquele rapaz sem nem conhecê-lo direito?

Questionamentos que eu jamais tive qualquer resposta.

E me assustou o fato de que, quando a porta fora aberta com brutalidade por outra pessoa, Sehun não deu a mínima. Apenas sorriu e parou de me beijar.

Assim eu pude ver de quem se tratava; era um homem que posteriormente descobri ser pai de Sehun.

Naquele momento eu só ouvi gritos enfurecidos, a risada do garoto que há pouco estava em cima de mim, e o choro de sua mãe. Eu fiquei com medo e voltei correndo para casa.

Depois desse dia, eu não vi Sehun por um bom tempo.

**[...]**

Eu não odiava trabalhar naquela loja, mas era verdadeiramente entediante. Pelo menos eu podia ficar sentado, vendo clipes na televisão e preenchendo as revistas de palavras cruzadas que eu pegava por lá.

A primavera quase dava as caras, e já devia ser umas dez horas da manhã quando o sino que ficava na porta tocou. Eu não prestei atenção, segui entretido com a revista.

Apenas desviei o olhar dela quando uma pequena caixa de chiclete de morango foi posta sobre o balcão... E eu reconheci aquela mão.

Era a mesma que me ofereceu um cigarro no quintal.

Subindo os olhos por aquela jaqueta de couro que eu bem conhecia, pude ver o rosto de Sehun.

— Você não devia estar na escola? — Foi a primeira coisa que eu consegui dizer depois de notar a mochila pendurada em seu ombro direito.

— Talvez. — O Oh respondeu, deixando as moedas sobre o balcão.

Bom, ele era maior de idade. Eu não iria questionar a respeito de como ele usava o seu tempo.

E ele também parecia não querer dar satisfações.

— Eu... É... — Fiquei sem jeito, quase me arrependendo de ter decidido perguntar sobre um assunto _quase_ proibido. Pelo menos para mim. — Seus pais brigaram com você por causa daquele dia?

— Brigaram. — Ele sorria, e eu não conseguia entender.

— E você... Como ficou?

— Feliz.

Havia algo de _muito errado_ com aquele garoto.

— Você ficou _feliz?_ — Questionei, totalmente descrente no que eu ouvia.

— Era a intenção, Chanyeol.

— Ah... — Cruzei os braços e apoiei as costas no encosto da cadeira. — Então você achou conveniente me usar para irritar os seus pais.

— Você falando assim parece até que se despreza. — Ele riu e se inclinou sobre o balcão, levando uma das mãos até o meu queixo para então aproximar os nossos rostos. — Eu apenas uni o útil ao agradável.

E depois de passar a língua provocantemente em meus lábios, ele foi embora.

Deixou-me para trás confuso e intrigado.

 _Merda,_ eu estava interessado naquele garoto.

**[...]**

Eu acordei um tanto desorientado naquela madrugada quente, alguns sons vinham da janela e eu definitivamente não tinha a menor ideia do que podia ser.

Liguei o abajur e coloquei meus óculos, então pude atestar que alguém jogava pedrinhas na janela do meu quarto. O relógio marcava três da manhã, e eu não pude acreditar quando vi Oh Sehun no lado de fora.

Eu respirei fundo e abri a janela.

— Sehun, olha a hora... — Fiz o que pude para me comunicar com o menor volume possível. — Vai pra casa, seus pais vão ficar preocupados.

— Eu não posso ir pra casa. Meu pai não me deixa entrar.

— Como é que é? — Franzi o cenho.

— Por favor, me deixa dormir aí, só hoje.

Depois de um suspiro, eu cedi.

Tomei todo o cuidado para descer as escadas sem fazer barulho, e abri a porta dos fundos para o garoto.

Ele entrou em silêncio e eu o guiei até o meu quarto, pedindo para que ele permanecesse quieto.

— Por que o seu pai não quer deixar você entrar em casa? — Perguntei no momento em que fechei a porta do meu quarto.

— Eu queria ir a uma festa e ele não queria que eu fosse.

— E então...?

— Eu o mandei à merda e fui. — O rapaz deu de ombros. — Quando voltei pra casa ele tinha colocado cadeados nas portas.

Por que isso não destoava absolutamente _nada_ dele? Era como se eu pudesse usar um acontecimento como aquele para estereotipar perfeitamente Sehun.

— Por que você é assim?

— Sei lá... Eu tenho que ser.

— E o que vai fazer amanhã?

— Amanhã ele já vai me deixar entrar.

Não falei mais nada, apenas peguei outro travesseiro no armário para ele.

Minha cama era grande o suficiente para duas pessoas.

— Eu levanto cedo, mas se eu não estiver aqui quando você acordar, pode tomar café aqui antes de ir pra casa. — Falei, deitando-me perto da parede e tirando os óculos outra vez.

— Obrigado, Chanyeol. — Ele respondeu e se deitou ao meu lado. Parecia espremer-se para não ocupar espaço.

Nós ficamos quietos. Eu encarava o teto, sem conseguir pegar no sono outra vez. Não fazia ideia se Sehun já estava dormindo.

Mas descobri que não quando ele se virou para mim.

— Chanyeol...

— Sim?

— Você conseguiu entrar na faculdade?

— Oi? — Virei-me para ele.

— Naquele dia... Você disse que tava estudando pra entrar na faculdade, você conseguiu?

— Ah... — Sorri fraco. — Não sei, a prova é em duas semanas.

— E o que você quer fazer?

— Astronomia.

— Parece ser legal... — Seu tom soava sincero, e ele também sorria. — Espero que você consiga.

— E você, Sehun? Quer estudar o quê?

— Se eu me formar na escola vai ser muito...

— Não fale assim. Tenho certeza de que você tem capacidade pra entrar na faculdade.

— Ninguém que me conhece diz isso, Chanyeol. — Ele riu. — Mas eu não ligo que pensem que eu sou burro, não ligo mesmo.

— Você é um garoto esperto, Sehun... Eu sei que é.

**[...]**

O sol estava agradável.

Era realmente muito bom poder ligar o rádio e deitar na grama com uma toalha na cara para não queimar os olhos.

Naquele momento tocava _Surrender,_ do Cheap Trick.

E eu cantava junto.

— _Mother told me, Yes, she told me I’d meet girls like you._ — Eu mexia distraidamente na grama macia do quintal. — _She also told me “Stay away, you’ll never know what you’ll catch”._

Foi aí que notei que o sol já não me aquecia. Ou era uma nuvem que passava, ou tinha alguém em pé na minha frente. Tirei a toalha do meu rosto para verificar.

Novamente, era Oh Sehun.

— Música boa.

— É uma das minhas favoritas. — Respondi, levantando-me do chão. — No que posso ser útil?

— Quer ir para o meu quarto?

— Eu já ouvi isso uma vez, Sehun. Terminou com gritos e choros.

— Relaxa, não vai ter nada disso hoje. Meus pais não estão... Agora, a gente realmente precisa se esconder dos meus irmãos.

Eu não acreditava no que estava me metendo. Mas, mais uma vez, deixei que Sehun me guiasse até o seu quarto.

E, para a minha surpresa, ele me arrastou para dentro do armário.

Onde, mais uma vez, ele me tonteou com beijos.


	2. Primadonna

_“Oh, we don’t own our heavens now_

_We only own our hell_

_And if you don’t know that by now_

_Then you don’t know me that well”_

**_Buy the Stars; MARINA_ **

**Teen Idle; capítulo II**

_“Primadonna”_

Foi em uma noite de terça-feira que eu voltei da faculdade e vi Sehun, no quintal da sua casa, jogando as suas roupas em uma fogueira.

Não era bem uma fogueira, sim um latão industrial partido ao meio que em algum momento seu pai deve ter usado como churrasqueira.

Não havia qualquer razão aparente, ele apenas jogava as suas peças, uma por uma, no fogo. E eu não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, só sei que eu me preocupei o suficiente para abandonar a mochila na grama e pular a cerca que separava as nossas casas.

Eu podia ver seus pais observando aquilo da janela, enquanto mantinham expressões de decepção em seus rostos.

Antes que o garoto pudesse jogar mais uma única calça nas chamas, eu o segurei pelos braços e o levei para longe daquela fogueira. Ele protestava e se agitava para que eu o soltasse.

Mas eu não cedi. Porque eu sabia que não havia mais ninguém que fizesse isso por ele.

E ele apenas se aquietou quando eu o abracei com força e o fiz deitar a cabeça em meu ombro. Ele suspirou e não tentou mais se soltar, apenas envolveu a minha cintura com os seus braços.

— O que deu em você, garoto? — Perguntei baixo, acariciando os seus fios.

— Eu não gosto das minhas roupas. — Sua voz saía firme, havia algum tom sombrio ali que apertava o meu coração.

— E por isso você vai queimar elas?

— Eu não consigo mais abrir o meu armário e ver elas lá. Não dá.

— Por quê? O que aconteceu, Sehun?

— Eu não sou mais a pessoa que gostava de usar elas.

Meu impulso foi o de me afastar somente o suficiente para segurar o rosto de Sehun com delicadeza. E foi encarando aqueles olhos castanhos que eu percebi algo.

Oh Sehun, com seus dezenove anos, já não era só um garoto.

Era um homem feito.

**[...]**

Desde aquele dia, eu não vi Sehun usando uma única peça de couro. Também não o vi colocando um único cigarro entre os lábios. E ele até enganava muita gente andando pra lá e pra cá com roupas chiques, mas sequer tentava enganar a mim.

Embora ele soubesse que o faria facilmente.

Ninguém sabia como ele aparecia com aquelas roupas caras, tampouco entendiam como ele passava tanto tempo fora de casa sem sequer estar na faculdade. Mas eles não viam o que eu via todas as noites: cada vez um carro diferente o deixava na frente de casa.

Certo dia eu até o vi dentro de uma _pâtisserie_ com um sujeito de terno quando eu passava em frente ao estabelecimento.

Sehun não me viu, é o que eu espero pelo menos.

Mas acontece que era a mim que ele procurava nos domingos e era a minha boca que ele calava com beijos dentro de armários de sua casa. E, acima de tudo, eu era aquele que ele metia em problemas e não dava a mínima para isso.

Só que eu não queria dizer que estava ficando de joelhos por ele.

Eu sabia que Sehun saía com caras mais velhos, e sabia que eles o enchiam de presentes e regalias. E às vezes eu queria fazer o mesmo. Mas eu era um pé-rapado na faculdade que morava com a avó.

Um desses homens se viu tão encantado por Sehun que o deu um apartamento. O garoto, com seus vinte anos na cara, não trabalhava e nem estudava, ele era literalmente sustentado por esses caras.

E, novamente, todo domingo eu ia atrás dele, às vezes sem precisar ser chamado.

Ele me beijava e me provocava até eu pedir por mais, e nessas horas ele apenas ria de mim e se afastava. Dizia que já estava tarde e eu deveria ir para casa. Eu ficava sem entender nada, porque não era o que ele parecia dizer quando a sua boca estava na minha.

Sehun escondia algo de mim... Talvez nem ele soubesse disso. Mas eu sabia.

Oh Sehun era uma pessoa extremamente complicada de se fazer uma leitura. E isso me deixava completamente confuso. Porque em certos momentos ele parecia não dar a mínima para mim, e em outros ele não queria me deixar sair do sofá caro que sequer viera do seu dinheiro.

Algo que dó um tanto dizer... Ele não se importava com ninguém senão ele mesmo. Eu não sei se era apenas uma impressão por ele ter ficado mais fechado em relação a seus pensamentos de uns tempos para cá — desde que ele queimou suas roupas, sendo mais específico —, mas era palpável o quando ele não ligava para o sentimento de outras pessoas.

Não se importava em rejeitar friamente cada um dos homens que davam mil e um presentes para ele... E muito menos se importava com o jeito que ele partia o meu coração quando sequer olhava em meus olhos quando eu dizia que _gostava_ dele, geralmente depois de termos nos agarrado em algum canto do seu apartamento.

— Sehun... — Segurei o seu rosto. Não suportava aquela mania que ele possuía de prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa para não ter que me olhar depois que parávamos de nos beijar. — Por que você não gosta de olhar pra mim?

— Por que você quer tanto que eu olhe pra você? — Sehun se dignou a me encarar, mas não na circunstância que eu realmente queria.

— Eu gosto de olhar para o seu rosto... — Respondi, temendo dizer algo mais revelador do que deveria.

— Guarde uma foto minha então, não tenho tempo para isso. — Ele devolveu e saiu do sofá, fazendo com que meu corpo esfriasse sem ter o seu por cima. Irritava-me profundamente que suas roupas ainda estivessem impecavelmente alinhadas. — Estou indo tomar banho, tranque a porta e passe a chave por baixo.

Aquela foi uma das incontáveis vezes em que ele me rejeitou, e não foi a primeira em que eu optei por continuar tentando.

**[...]**

E eu não desisti. Comecei a aparecer no apartamento de Sehun com flores, chocolates... Coisas que meu salário modesto dificilmente podia pagar. Sehun gostava dos presentes, mas não demonstrava grandes mudanças no jeito que agia comigo — tudo se limitava a um _obrigado._ Não que eu estivesse tentando “comprá-lo” — o que era impossível, comparando-me com os caras ricos que ele tinha aos seus pés —, eu só queria tentar melhorar o seu humor, talvez...

É difícil dizer.

Sehun apenas foi ter um pouco mais de sensibilidade comigo quando eu parei de mostrar evidências a respeito do que eu realmente sentia. Parei com tentativas de gestos afetuosos, palavras bonitas ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Se ele queria apenas uns amassos, era isso que ele teria, e nada mais — exceto pelos agradinhos modestos que eu comprava vez ou outra.

Porém foi questão de semanas agindo assim para que o Oh começasse a ser mais amável. Seus beijos ficaram mais carinhosos, sua voz mais doce e seus toques mais cuidadosos.

Eu nunca vou saber o que de fato aconteceu.

Certa noite, quando a minha avó estava viajando, convidei Sehun para passar a noite comigo — algo sem segundas intenções, era comum que eu acabasse dormindo no sofá da casa dele algumas vezes.

Apesar de eu não estar com expectativas para qualquer coisa a mais, aquela foi a primeira vez que ele se entregou a mim, e eu nunca senti o meu coração bater tão rápido. Naquela noite, Sehun não demonstrou qualquer frieza ou rejeitou qualquer afeto meu.

O sol já tinha nascido quando eu levantei da cama com cautela para não acordá-lo. Depois de vestir a primeira calça que encontrei pela frente, desci as escadas. Como fazia todas as manhãs, verifiquei a caixa de correio, e lá havia uma carta da universidade.

Eu não tinha muita noção do que poderia ser, talvez algum comunicado de evento. De qualquer forma, fui para a cozinha e enchi uma xícara de café para beber enquanto lia o que tinha naquela carta.

De modo sucinto: eu fui selecionado para um intercâmbio na Alemanha.

Não é necessário dizer o quanto eu fiquei _assustado_ — em um bom sentido, com certeza — com aquilo. E me encontrava extremamente inclinado em aceitar a proposta.

No entanto, tive que esquecer o assunto quando ouvi passos na escada. Guardei aquele envelope o mais rápido possível e agi como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Não era como se eu quisesse dizer algo assim logo de manhã para o Oh, algo que eu nem sabia se iria de fato acontecer. Ainda mais quando estávamos tão bem. Eu sei, parece estúpido eu ter pensado dessa forma, e realmente era.

Mas eu estava um tanto cego por conta de certas esperanças que qualquer pessoa minimamente lúcida diria que eram simplesmente irreais. E eu definitivamente não conseguia pensar nisso quando eu via o homem mais bonito que eu já conheci andando em minha direção apenas com a roupa íntima e a minha camisa escondendo seu tronco.

— Bom dia... — Falei baixo no momento em que ele me abraçou pela cintura e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro. — Dormiu bem?

— Dormi sim. — Apesar do cansaço aparente, ele sorria. — O que faz acordado tão cedo?

— É costume... — Respondi sem jeito, ficava um pouco tenso por esconder a situação da carta.

No momento, era melhor não dizer nada. Pelo menos até que eu esclarecesse as coisas na minha cabeça confusa demais para a idade.

**[...]**

Sehun estava uma verdadeira bagunça sob os meus lençóis, seu peito subia e descia de modo intenso, seu corpo vertia suor e seu pau clamava por um pouco da minha atenção. Mas eu sempre gostei de fazer as coisas do modo mais lento possível, apenas para que pudesse admirar e oferecer a minha devoção a cada um dos detalhes do corpo do rapaz.

Ele gemia baixinho e se contorcia a cada beijo que eu deixava em seu abdômen, isso apenas me instigava a continuar. Acima de qualquer ato libidinoso, havia a idolatria. Eu beijava cada centímetro de sua pele, como se ele fosse ouro puro.

O que era uma grande estupidez, Sehun valia mais do que isso.

Quando segurei seu membro e toquei sua extensão inteira com meus lábios, de pouquinho em pouquinho, suas mãos foram rapidamente até o meu cabelo. Era lindo ver a forma com que sua barriga estava se contraindo por conta dos arrepios que ele sentia.

Eu me levantei para aproximar meu rosto do seu, colocando-me imediatamente entre as suas pernas.

— Eu te amo… — Sussurrei contra sua boca já vermelha e inchada.

E então eu o beijei. Talvez porque eu tivesse medo de ouvir uma resposta. Mais medo ainda de ouvir a resposta que eu não queria.

**[...]**

Faltava apenas uma semana para eu partir para a Alemanha. Eu havia, tecnicamente, feito a minha decisão — institucionalmente falando —, porém na prática eu ainda não sabia o que faria.

Eu estava confuso e só havia uma coisa que me faria ter uma noção de que caminho deveria tomar.

Na verdade, era uma única pessoa: Oh Sehun.

Eu estava verdadeiramente apaixonado por ele, e não negava isso a mim mesmo. E mesmo que eu só tenha dito isso a ele uma única vez... O garoto agia como se nunca tivesse ouvido isso. Ele fingia que nada havia acontecido.

Isso, sinceramente, partia meu coração.

Por isso resolvi ser honesto e direto. Naquele domingo chuvoso, peguei um táxi e fui para o apartamento de Sehun. Ele me recebeu, como sempre, com um beijo. Não era um dos seus mais carinhosos, mas ainda assim fazia o ar ficar mais rarefeito para mim.

— Precisamos conversar. — Soltei cabisbaixo.

— Aconteceu algo?

— Eu deveria ter contado isso já faz um tempo... Mas eu recebi a oportunidade de concluir meu curso na Alemanha.

— Isso é... — Era extremamente difícil ler uma emoção no rosto dele, seu olhar estava preso no meu, no entanto parecia vago demais para que eu tirasse qualquer conclusão. — Parabéns... Isso é muito bom.

— Eu não sei... Eu devo partir em uma semana, mas não tenho certeza do que eu quero.

— Eu acho que essa é uma oportunidade muito boa, você não acha?

— Tem algo que me prende nesse lugar, Sehun... — Ri triste, desviando o olhar. — E é você.

Então fui capaz de perceber algo no rosto do Oh... Ele estava assustado — pelo menos era o que parecia. Seus olhos arregalados e a sua postura evasiva não mentiam.

— O quê...? — Foi tudo o que ele me respondeu naquele momento.

— Eu quero deixar toda essa história de intercâmbio pra trás... Eu quero ficar aqui, com você, só preciso saber se você sente o mesmo por mim.

Porém, quem se assustou no final fui eu, quando a sua expressão se converteu para algo parecido com raiva.

— Que merda é essa?! Você acha que a gente tá brincando de casinha ou qualquer coisa do tipo?!

— Por que você tá falando essas coisas, Sehun? — Tentei me aproximar com cuidado. — Eu não estou entendendo...

— Você não entende muita coisa, Chanyeol! — Ele se afastou mais. — Nós não temos absolutamente nada, pare de agir como se tivesse qualquer coisa que nos condicionasse a ficar juntos.

Eu não entendia _mesmo_ o motivo para Sehun ter ficado tão irritado com o que eu disse... Peguei-me perguntando se falei qualquer coisa que o ofendesse, mas eu não conseguia compreender. E isso me deixava ainda mais confuso do que eu já estava.

— Eu achei que... — Comecei a falar, mas ele me interrompeu.

— Você não tem que achar nada! — Ele gritou. — A sua imaginação fica criando coisas onde não existe nada!

Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele foi correndo para o seu quarto. Eu não tive qualquer coragem para ir atrás dele. Apenas saí pela porta, tranquei o apartamento e passei a chave por baixo, como ele sempre pediu para que eu fizesse.

No outro dia, comecei a arrumar as minhas malas para ir embora.


	3. Su-Barbie-A

_“In the valley of the dolls we sleep_

_Got a hole inside of me_

_Living with identities_

_That do not belong to me”_

**_Valley of the Dolls; MARINA_ **

**Teen Idle; capítulo III**

_“Su-Barbie-A”_

Seul mudou nos dez anos que fiquei fora.

Conforme eu dava passos na neve espessa daquele cemitério, eu podia sentir o frio mesmo com aquele sobretudo grosso. Eu reconhecia cada uma das pessoas naquele enterro, minha família, meus amigos, antigos vizinhos...

Eu estava próximo da cova, ao lado de meus pais, meus tios e meu único primo. E foi com lágrimas nos olhos que vi minha avó sendo enterrada.

Em algum momento eu já não me sentia bem para continuar olhando aquela cena, e foi aí que minha visão se perdeu entre as pessoas que estavam por lá. Inesperadamente, meus olhos encontraram Oh Sehun.

É claro que os trinta e poucos anos nas costas faziam a sua diferença, mas o que mais me chamou a atenção no rapaz que trajava um terno excessivamente elitista foi a raiz do cabelo. Não havia mais o tom descolorido costumeiro, as madeixas abandonavam a cor clara e o preto natural ficava aparente.

Sehun havia mudado.

Mas ele retribuiu o meu olhar, de longe, e ficamos nos encarando por um tempinho antes de eu voltar a minha atenção para o que realmente importava lá.

Não era hora de pensar no passado.

**[...]**

Adentrei a casa onde passei alguns anos de minha vida e me atirei ao sofá, não me preocupando se deixei as malas largadas no meio da sala. Já tinha quase um dia que eu não dormia. Quando eu recebi a notícia de que minha avó havia falecido, eu estava saindo do trabalho. Peguei o primeiro voo para a Coreia e não consegui pregar os olhos no avião.

Deixei que minhas costas tocassem o estofado e coloquei os pés sobre o encosto. Então peguei meu telefone e liguei para Hyejin, como prometi que faria antes de embarcar.

— _Oi, meu amor... Como você está?_ — A sua voz doce me deixava mais tranquilo, e eu não queria preocupá-la.

— Estou até que bem, acabei de chegar em casa, daqui a pouco vou tentar dormir.

— _Sabe quanto tempo vai ficar aí?_

— Até resolver todas as questões legais, encerrar as contas e dividir os bens... Acho que algumas semanas, não sei quanto tempo exatamente.

— _Entendo... Eu vou deixar você descansar, quando puder me ligue, por favor._

— Tudo bem, amor... Até mais tarde.

Quando desliguei, no entanto, alguém bateu na porta. Considerando as circunstâncias, provavelmente era alguém da família. Então era prudente que eu atendesse.

Eu estava errado. Era Oh Sehun, com o mesmo terno de mais cedo e o olhar curioso. Sem reação, fiquei lá o encarando, até ele vacilar e desviar.

Ele não havia mudado _tanto_ assim.

— Você quer entrar? — Perguntei, notando que ele tremia de frio.

Sehun assentiu, sem dizer nada, e eu dei espaço para que ele passasse. Fechei a porta logo em seguida e liguei o aquecedor da casa. Os passos do rapaz eram acanhados, quase como se ele já não tivesse andado nu por aquela sala algumas vezes.

— Como você está? — Ouvi sua voz pela primeira vez, e ela denunciava que ele havia cedido novamente ao seu vício da adolescência.

O que era verdadeiramente lamentável.

— Honestamente? Mal. — Limitei-me a poucas palavras.

— Você quer que eu vá embora?

— Não. — Sentei-me no sofá e apontei para a poltrona, para que ele se sentasse também. — Às vezes é bom ter algo além dos próprios pensamentos para ouvir.

Sehun ficou um bom tempo olhando para a minha mão, ates de tomar lugar na poltrona.

— A aliança... Você é casado?

— É... O nome dela é Hyejin. — Sorri fraco ao falar de minha esposa. — Ela também fez intercâmbio na mesma época que eu, mas ela cursava medicina. E aconteceu... Acabamos decidindo por ficar na Alemanha.

— Fico feliz por você. — Ele também sorriu. — Ela veio com você?

— Não, ela não conseguiu licença no trabalho.

Ficamos em silêncio outra vez, e eu reparei que ele _também_ usava uma aliança.

— Mas e você... — Apontei para a sua mão. — Também se casou?

— Eu conheci alguém, o Baekhyun. — Sehun comentou, olhando para baixo, mas seu tom era normal. — Ele é bom pra mim.

— E você está feliz?

O Oh ficou quieto por um tempo, antes de rir soprado.

— Dentro do possível, sim.

**[...]**

Minha cabeça já doía de tanto ler termos de cancelamento. Eu tinha que resolver toda aquela situação porque minha família era composta majoritariamente por gente idiota. Que estavam pouco se fodendo para a minha avó ou a morte dela, só apareciam para perguntar sobre a divisão de bens. Foda-se o resto para eles, não pareciam se preocupar com o fato de que serviços não cancelados seriam cobrados dos filhos — e o que ficasse para o meu pai iria se tornar dívida minha, já que ele era um parasita que passava o dia inteiro bebendo e vivendo da aposentadoria da minha mãe.

Eu tinha que correr atrás de absolutamente tudo, e ninguém da família pensava em me ajudar.

Nada que destoasse desses anos que fiquei longe. Antes de ir embora tratei de contratar uma cuidadora para ficar com vovó, e metade do dinheiro que eu ganhava em um trabalho de meio período na Alemanha era para ajudar a pagar a funcionária, porque só a aposentadoria não seria suficiente.

E claro que absolutamente ninguém da família quis ajudar.

Não entendo que tenha sido um choque para eles quando descobrimos que ela deixou uma carta de herança com um advogado, para ser aberta somente no dia de sua morte.

A casa era minha, e o carro — mesmo sendo bem velho — também.

De qualquer forma, ainda havia coisas não especificadas que precisavam ser divididas entre a família. E o meu tio ficou verdadeiramente puto com a notícia de que a casa não seria uma delas.

O cara quis sair no soco comigo, mas eu nunca fui alguém de bater em velho, então o deixei brigando sozinho. Porque, definitivamente, a culpa de que ninguém dava a mínima para vovó era minha.

Bem, prova disso era eu estar quase surtando lendo todos aqueles documentos.

Apenas consegui relaxar quando recebi uma ligação.

Era Sehun, ele me convidou para ir até a sua casa tomar café. Quando ele me passou o endereço, assustei-me ao notar que ficava em uma parte nobre da cidade.

Aquela tarde era ensolarada, achei que não teria mal algum em tirar aquele tempinho para descansar e jogar conversa fora. Mesmo que fosse com Sehun, eu era grandinho o suficiente para não deixar que coisas do passado me fizessem ser ignorante com ele. Conversaríamos como velhos amigos, embora um pedacinho de mim ainda o visse como mais do que isso.

Estacionei em frente à casa maior do que eu esperava, logo vi duas crianças brincando no jardim e Sehun sentado à mesa que lá estava, com um bule de café e duas xícaras.

Naquele dia o rapaz usava um terno branco, mais elegante do que nunca.

— São seus filhos? — Questionei, aproximando-me e sentando junto a ele.

— O quê? — O mais novo riu, servindo minha xícara com um pouco de café. — Não... São os filhos de Baekhyun, são de seu outro casamento. — Ele verificou se as crianças estavam distraídas com seus brinquedos. — A mãe não quis ficar com eles, nunca se importou muito com eles na verdade.

— Ah, entendo... É realmente algo bem difícil. — Comentei. — E Baekhyun? Onde ele está?

— Está trabalhando.

Então uma pergunta me veio em mente, e mesmo que pudesse soar rude, deixei que ela escapasse.

— E você? Trabalha?

— Não... Baekhyun disse que eu não precisava trabalhar se não quisesse, então achei mais conveniente ficar em casa, cuidando das plantas, olhando as crianças... É legal até.

— Não se encontrou em nada? Desculpe se esse assunto te incomoda, podemos falar sobre outras coisas.

— Está tudo bem, Chanyeol. Eu me formei em direito, se é isso que você quer saber. Parece ser mentira, mas eu fui pra faculdade.

— Por que pareceria mentira? Eu falei que você era esperto e tinha capacidade. — Sorri para ele. — Mas confesso que nunca te imaginei cursando direito... Sei lá, eu sempre imaginei que fosse algo nada a ver com você.

— É, nisso você está certo, não tem nada a ver comigo. — Sehun riu fraco. — Eu odiei cada aula.

Ficamos quietos por um momento, então ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha, que descansava no tampo da mesa. O garoto acariciava-me cautelosamente com o seu polegar e olhava firme em meus olhos.

— Eu senti a sua falta, Chanyeol. Muita falta.

_Como se ele não tivesse me mandado embora do jeito mais cruel possível._

— Certo, certo... — Tirei minha mão dali rapidamente. — Precisamos conversar, Sehun.

Ele suspirou e desviou o olhar, recolhendo seus braços e descansando as mãos sobre o colo.

— Por que depois de dez anos, depois de você ter me rejeitado da forma mais fria, ter pisado na merda do meu coração, me humilhado e ter me expulsado da sua vida, você está tentando me trazer de volta para ela? Mesmo que como um amigo. O que aconteceu com você? O que é isso agora? — Eu falava de modo sério, mas nada bravo. — Você tem a sua vida, seu marido, as crianças... Eu tenho a minha, e ela não é aqui, é na Alemanha com a minha esposa.

Sehun somente riu, ainda encarando qualquer coisa distante, e pude notar que seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

— Eu não sou feliz, Chanyeol. Eu não amo o Baekhyun, e ele também não me ama. Eu nem sei o que eu quero... Eu só vejo os dias passando e os anos chegando para mim. Foi assim a minha vida inteira.

— Eu sinto muito por não ser a pessoa que pode te fazer feliz. Mas eu realmente te amei.

— Ninguém pode me fazer feliz.

— E por que você não vai tentar ser feliz sozinho? Olha o tamanho do mundo, Sehun!

— Porque eu tenho a porra de uma vida perfeita. E eu me odeio por não conseguir me sentir feliz com isso. — Seu sorriso se tornou algo triste. — Nos últimos anos eu rezei algumas noites para que eu pudesse te ver outra vez.

— Você rezou? Não é mais aquele garoto que vi aos dezesseis anos com um isqueiro na mão.

— Você nunca soube quem eu fui, Chanyeol.

— Você tem razão. Nunca soube quem você foi, ou quem você é... Mas mesmo assim eu te amei, mesmo no escuro.

— E você ainda me ama?

— Por que eu te amaria?

— Porque fui eu que te deixei, não foi você quem me deixou.

Eu respirei fundo e ajeitei os óculos em meu rosto.

— Te soa legal a ideia de ainda ter alguém de joelhos pra você?

Sehun voltou a olhar para mim.

— Não, me soa legal a ideia de você me amar.

— Por quê?

— Eu com certeza não quero falar para você.

E foi assim que a nossa conversa acabou. Eu agradeci pelo café e fui embora, pretendendo não voltar mais.

**[...]**

Era uma madrugada extremamente chuvosa quando acordei com pancadas na porta da casa. O suficiente para eu ouvir do quarto. Coloquei meus óculos e desci as escadas um tanto assustado.

Olhei através do pequeno visor da porta, e era Sehun.

Ele estava completamente molhado, tremendo, além de nitidamente estar chorando como eu nunca vi antes.

Não esperei, apenas o puxei pelo braço para que ele não ficasse sob a chuva e o frio.

— Por Deus, Sehun, o que aconteceu? — Segurei o seu rosto, vendo o quanto ele estava quente. Provavelmente ardia em febre. — Tire essa roupa, você vai ficar doente.

Ajudei-o a se despir e logo o levei até o banheiro para que ele tomasse um banho quente. Ele ainda não falava nada, apenas chorava e tremia. E eu estava desesperado por não saber o que estava acontecendo.

Quando a banheira estava cheia, ele se sentou ali. Eu me sentei no chão, ao seu lado.

— O que aconteceu, Sehun?

— Eu deixei o Baekhyun... Eu fugi, enquanto ele dormia, só deixei uma carta.

— Deus... — Apoiei minha testa na porcelana da banheira, suspirando. — Por que não esperou amanhecer pra fazer isso do jeito certo? Olha o seu estado!

— Porque eu não ia aguentar mais um minuto fingindo que tá tudo bem... Agora eu não sei o que fazer.

— Você tem pra onde ir?

— Eu tenho o meu apartamento ainda...

— Ah, Sehun... — Toquei seu rosto outra vez, encarando-o, e dessa vez ele fechou os olhos. — Apesar de tudo, eu me preocupo muito com você.

— É porque você ainda me ama... — Ele sussurrou baixinho.

— O quê?

Sehun não respondeu mais nada, só se inclinou em minha direção e beijou meus lábios, suavemente.

E foi naquele momento que eu descobri que não era só um pedacinho de mim que ainda o amava... Eu o amava por inteiro.


	4. Homewrecker

_“I look at you, you look at me_

_Milk and roses, squeaky clean_

_Well, you're the best I've ever seen_

_And I'm your dying beauty queen”_

**_E.V.O.L; MARINA_ **

**Teen Idle; capítulo IV**

_“Homewrecker”_

— Eu… — Suspirei, quase sorrindo ao ver que Sehun dormia do modo mais pacífico em minha cama. — Eu vou ter que ficar em Seul por mais algumas semanas... Alguns problemas na divisão de bens.

Meu coração se aquecia ao ver o corpo que ocupava todo o meu colchão, com o peito coberto pelo meu blusão de lã subindo e descendo lentamente, sem se incomodar com o som intenso da chuva naquela madrugada. Naquele momento eu percebi que a raiz negra de seus fios estava mais aparente, o cabelo já cobria metade do rosto.

Aproximei-me devagar, tocando o seu rosto. Sehun ainda estava febril, e resmungava adormecido, provavelmente estava sonhando.

— _Está tudo bem, Chanyeol? Se quiser posso dar um jeito de ir até aí..._

— Não precisa, e seu chefe não vai te liberar... Você sabe.

— _Tudo bem... Boa noite, amor._

Quando Hyejin desligou, eu bufei frustrado e larguei o telefone de qualquer jeito sobre o bidê. Eu não me sentia nada bem mentindo daquela forma. Eu não me sentia bem por tentar manter duas vidas, uma certa na Alemanha com minha esposa, e outra duvidosa na Coreia com Sehun.

Mas naquele momento eu não queria pensar sobre, então só deitei outra vez ao lado do Oh e dormi.

**[...]**

A iluminação alaranjada do pôr do sol invadia o quarto quase escuro daquele apartamento através da cortina persiana, os feixes fracos banhavam as costas nuas de Sehun, mas não aqueciam a sua pele como meus dedos faziam.

Seu corpo subia e descia em meu colo, conforme suas mãos descontavam tudo em puxões no meu cabelo. Meus olhos permaneciam fechados e minha cabeça permanecia colada ao seu peito, enquanto meus braços o ajudavam nos movimentos.

Sehun era a culpa que eu me odiava por querer sentir.

Quando ele se desfez sobre meu abdômen, o seu gemido manhoso foi o que me instigou a continuar, assumindo todo o trabalho e buscando o meu próprio prazer. Não tardou a acontecer, e nesse momento eu abracei Sehun o mais forte que podia.

Deitei-me no colchão, trazendo-o em meus braços. E decidi segredar aquilo que não deveria.

— Eu ainda te amo, Sehun.

— Eu sei...

E então ele me beijou. Talvez ele quisesse me calar... Assim não teria que lidar com os meus sentimentos. E isso sempre doía como o inferno para mim.

**[...]**

É claro que um diploma de direito abre um leque de opções de trabalho, e Sehun conseguiu um emprego legal em uma loja de motos. Mas mesmo com o cargo importante que ele tinha, nunca mais o vi usando um único terno ou qualquer roupa formal. O couro e os jeans rasgados retornaram em massa para o seu guarda-roupa.

Ele também abandonou totalmente o tom loiro de seus fios, agora havia somente o castanho escuro, quase preto.

Mas uma de suas mudanças incluiu me ignorar de modo frio. Era como se ele não se importasse, embora no fundo eu soubesse que ele _de fato_ não se importava. Ele não atendia nenhuma de minhas ligações, não respondia as minhas mensagens e não me procurava.

Isso era uma merda, honestamente.

Por isso, naquela tarde de quinta-feira, resolvi esperar ele na saída de seu trabalho. Para que pelo menos tivéssemos uma conversa adequada.

Sehun saiu daquele lugar com seus óculos escuros, sequer me destinou o olhar. E quando questionei a respeito de ter a minha existência brutalmente ignorada depois de _tudo,_ ele apenas me respondeu um cruel _“Eu não pertenço a ninguém”._

E eu sabia que ele falava aquilo muito mais para declarar a sua condição do que para me repreender.

Havia um sublime tom de tristeza naquilo, e eu realmente queria descobrir a razão.

**[...]**

Como Sehun praticamente não quis dialogar comigo, tentei procurá-lo em outro momento — uma situação mais adequada, talvez — para tentar conversar e entender o que se passava... Talvez ele não estivesse percebendo que era doloroso o modo com que ele brincava com o que eu sentia.

E ele também não percebia como era doloroso, para mim, ver que os dez anos ao lado de Hyejin foram uma enorme mentira, porque eu nunca deixei de amá-lo.

Portanto fui até seu prédio, o elevador me levou lentamente até o seu andar. Eu iria bater na porta despido de qualquer intenção, apenas querendo esclarecer tudo aquilo, e talvez colocar um ponto final definitivo, se isso fosse o melhor para nós dois — o que provavelmente era.

Porém quando saí daquele cubículo metálico, vi um sujeito deixando o apartamento do Oh enquanto ajeitava a própria gravata. Ele fez o mesmo que eu fazia todas as vezes que ia embora, trancou a porta e passou a chave por baixo dela.

Aquilo foi um verdadeiro soco no meu estômago.

Concluí que não era uma boa hora para falar com Sehun, então decidi retornar no dia seguinte.

Mas, saindo do elevador outra vez, vi a mesma cena. No entanto era outro cara, e ele fechava o zíper das calças.

Eu desisti de tentar ter qualquer conversa com Sehun. Apenas voltei para casa, rejeitei todas as ligações de Hyejin e chorei até dormir.

**[...]**

Acordei em uma madrugada relativamente quente com uma ligação de Sehun. Eu estava com uma dor de cabeça fodida e morrendo de sono para conseguir responder de modo disposto, ainda que fosse o rapaz que eu já não tinha qualquer contato há uma semana e eu ansiava por explicações. Então apenas atendi e resmunguei para que ele falasse o que gostaria.

— _Chanyeol... Eu tô partindo._ — Sua voz possuía um tom neutro, e isso foi um tanto assustador. — _Eu quero que mais tarde você venha até o meu apartamento, tem uma coisa pra você em cima da cama. Deixei a chave embaixo do tapete da entrada._

Aquilo acabou me despertando um pouco. Talvez eu estivesse temeroso _demais_ com o jeito que ele falou... Com o jeito que ele usou cada uma de suas palavras.

— Partindo? Como assim?

— _Você não vai mais me ver, Chanyeol._

— O quê? Que história é essa? — Levantei-me no mesmo instante. — Pra onde você vai?

— _Eu não sei, vou descobrir quando chegar._

Eu não pude dizer mais nada, Sehun desligou antes de qualquer resposta minha. E eu, claro, estava temendo o pior. Rapidamente comecei a me vestir para ir atrás daquele garoto — um garoto de seus trinta e tantos anos — antes que ele fizesse alguma merda.

Fosse sumir da cidade ou qualquer outra coisa.

Mas como se aquilo já não fosse suficiente... Recebi uma ligação de Hyejin.

— Oi, amor, eu tô meio ocupado agora... — Respondi com o celular preso entre a cabeça e o ombro, enquanto eu calçava o primeiro par de tênis que encontrei.

— _O que está acontecendo, Chanyeol? Tem uma semana que você anda rejeitando as minhas ligações, e quando atende é pra dizer que não é uma boa hora._ — Ela estava nitidamente irritada. — _Quando é que você vai voltar? Já faz quase três meses que você está em Seul._

— Hyejin, eu não posso falar agora, depois eu te ligo. — Eu fechava os botões da minha camisa com pressa, enquanto descia as escadas com desespero.

— _Você tá me traindo?_

_Merda._

— O quê?! — Eu juro que não estava tentando me fazer de desentendido, é que eu realmente não esperava receber aquele questionamento tão repentinamente.

— _É o Sehun?_

Fiquei travado com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

Não era possível... Eu nunca havia sequer mencionado Sehun em qualquer conversa com ela. Sehun era uma parte da minha vida que eu tentei esconder durante esses dez anos.

— Do que você está falando, Hyejin?!

— _Você fala esse nome enquanto dorme... Quase todas as noites, desde que dormimos juntos pela primeira vez._

— Eu...

— _Você tá me traindo com ele? —_ Ela me interrompeu.

Não, eu não podia ficar lá. Precisava fazer algo antes que fosse tarde.

— Olha, eu realmente não posso falar agora. — Devolvi firme, já trancando a porta, pronto para correr por aquela rua.

— _Desligue esse telefone e você nem precisa se preocupar em voltar para Berlim._

Naquele momento eu soube que deveria escolher entre a vida estabelecida que eu já tinha... Bem longe dali. E a vida incerta que eu sempre quis ter, ao lado de Sehun. Eu estava disposto a muita coisa por ela.

Ou pelo menos para salvá-lo.

Por isso escolhi por Sehun e desliguei aquele telefone.

Não me preocupei em fazer o carro velho de minha avó funcionar, seria perda de tempo. Apenas corri por aquele asfalto, no breu da noite, até chegar ao prédio do Oh. Não esperei pelo elevador, subi os dez andares até chegar ao seu apartamento.

Exatamente como ele me dissera, a chave me esperava embaixo do tapete, e assim adentrei sua residência. Todas as luzes estavam acesas, e Sehun não estava em lugar nenhum.

Eu já chorava em desespero pela ideia de ter aquele homem sumindo da minha vida para sempre, sem eu poder fazer nada por ele.

Fui para o seu quarto, e havia somente um pequeno bilhete sobre a cama. Palavras diretas e breves, mas que talvez resumissem cada um dos seus arquétipos que eu nunca foi minimamente capaz de decifrar.

_“Chanyeol, você nunca soube quem eu fui ou quem eu sou, mas saiba que todas as versões de mim te amaram como eu nunca amei ninguém. Eu sempre te amei.”_

Eu realmente nunca soube quem ele era... Eu só sabia que aquele era o homem que eu amava. E eu daria tudo para entender cada vírgula daquele livro que eu não fui capaz de ler.

Sehun foi dado como desaparecido, e foi nisso que eu preferi acreditar.

**Um tributo para _Electra Heart,_ álbum por Marina Diamandis (MARINA)**


End file.
